


Return of Uncle Raditz

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Forgiveness, Hope, Love, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Am I worth redemption? Will he forgive me? Or will I always be the source of his pain? Would I be able to create that bond I once wanted? Or is it too late?
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the living.

As we stood in front of the large desk, I felt on edge. It was not long that a certain event happened that I had made a request. For such a thing I thought it was impossible, but I had to try. Soon a large male came around the desk, followed by a floating ball that was half my size. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. Yet you have earned it. But if you break the rules, I have given you, all of you will return. And your sentence would be doubled. Do I make myself clear?” We all agreed. The crystal ball then came to us, and out from behind came a strange, short old woman. She tells us to hold onto her crystal ball, and that we'll be off. My final thoughts are how will they react to me.  
…  
I was in the middle of making lunch when Goten came home. "I thought you were spending the day with Trunks." He was silent, as he sat at the table. "Did you two get in trouble again?" Again, no answer, but the angry face tells me it was true. I fetched one of the many containers of cookies and gave it to him. "You could only have a few. I don’t want you spoiling your meal.” At that, he finally spoke and said he understood. I was just about to set the table when there was a knock at my door. I looked to Goten and even he was puzzled. So, I guess whoever at the door is new.  
I quickly went to open it, and what I saw was weird. But before I could say anything, this weird female, that was just about my height, hugged me. “You must be my Kakarot’s mate!” Uh? I tried to get her off me, but she’s stronger than she looks. Then I heard a male telling Gine to let me go. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m just so excited to meet you.” She looked so happy and cheery that I didn’t know what to think. Soon Goten joined me at the door. And when Gine saw him, she started crying. “You look just like my Kakarot, but if he was older.”  
"He had another brat?" I looked to the source of that voice, and what I saw was a tall male. He could easily be at least Piccolo's height. He even had that strange outfit that was like Vegeta's training gear. His hair was super long and had a mean face. But something about him I just couldn't put my finger on. So, I simply asked for his name. "Why are you asking me that? Damn woman. It's Raditz." Raditz? Raditz. Rad… RADITZ! Goku once told me about a supposed brother named Raditz. Anger shot through me as I walked up to him.  
"So, it's your fault!" I then punched his face, and he stumbled back a bit. When he looked at me, he looked taken aback and asked what was my problem. "My problem? My problem is YOU!" He asked why. "You took my Goku away from me." I tried punching him again, but he caught my fist at that time. "You're the reason my precious Gohan was taken from me!" Just then we all turned to the sound of someone saying, mom. When I saw who it was, I was happy to see it was my Gohan. I was also very happy to see that even Piccolo and Krillin were with him.  
“Let go of my mother.” Raditz did, and I stepped back. Gohan was walking up to him. “Why are you here?” Raditz simply answered how he couldn’t speak about it. “I don’t believe you.”  
“Oh, my! Is this the boy you talked about?” Gohan looked over to Gine and looked confused. He then asked who was she. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm—"  
"A pain in the butt." We looked to the source of the voice, and my mouth just dropped. There was no way. I looked to Gohan, and even he looked shocked. "What?" I quickly recovered and asked for his name. "Bardock." He then pointed to Gine. “Pain in the butt is Gine.” She waved. “We’re Kakarot’s parents.” I have so many questions. And from the looks of it, so did everyone else.  
After the whole shock went away, I invited everyone inside. Maybe a cup of water or lemonade, some tea would be nice. Gohan was still on edge, and I don't blame him. But at this moment there's no fighting inside my home. But I did have to inform them about no dirty footwear on my clean floors. Gine was the only one who didn't argue and happily took off her shoes. The other two needed more of a stern talking. Thankfully the boys easily convince them to follow my rules. I was a little amused about how Gine looked all over the living room as if she was a child in a new place. The men, on the other hand, didn't seem impressed. But I wasn't expecting much from them. But I did find it funny how they looked awkward just standing around. Also, how they seemed to be getting death glares from Piccolo and Krillin. "Boys calm down. And please don't break anything." They all said yes Chichi like they should. "Well, since I wasn't expecting guests, I'll start fixing up a snack for all of you." And there goes the food budget for the week.  
…  
The moment I came back to life, I’m getting punched by a human female and then meeting an older, angrier nephew. Finding out I had another nephew, kind of. That fight was way too long ago to keep track who fought that pink blob. On top of that, I have the green man and baldy looking at me like I did something. I haven’t done anything since I came back. Not like I could, anyway. But my second nephew was a weird one. Every time he tried to get close to me, everyone pulled him away. But when he got close to mother everyone was fine. To father, well the brat didn’t go near him. “Where’s Kakarot?”  
"That's not how you ask. And besides." Brother's mate looked over to me. Now she was a strange one. "If the boys were able to know you were here, Goku should be here soon."  
"Goku?" Both my parents looked at her confused. "Oh, wait. Is that his earth name?" The female nodded. "It's strange. But it can't be helped. Could you tell me about how my baby survived all these years?" That's right. When I died and was sent to hell, is when I found out the truth about brother. I felt so foolish and ashamed of myself. Even if he hates me for life, I would still like to apologize to him. All those years in hell was both a blessing and a curse. I was so foolish. I was a slave under Frieza’s control. All we were trying to do was survive.  
When I remembered about brother, I started having that long forgotten feeling again. Hope. But what did I do when I came for him? I belittled him because I was stronger. I threaten to take my nephew in his place. I was even was willing to… to… I did become a monster, and these people have every right to be wary of me. I could never be able to erase my past, but hopefully, I could start anew. "Here." I was taken out of my thoughts and saw that the female was holding a cup to me. "Try not to break it." I just looked at her for a moment, before I saw the others were still giving me the death glare. I gently tried to take the cup. Wow. This thing seems so fragile. No wonder she said to ‘try’ not to break it.  
After a few seconds, I finally took a sip of the liquid, and to my surprise, it was very good. "What is this?" She smiled and said it was lemonade. What a strange drink. "It's good." She said thank you and walked away. I hope brother shows up soon. Even though I’m kind of nervous. How will he react to me? Probably like everyone else so far. But would he listen to me? Would he let me apologize? I do not expect him to forgive me. I just hope he hears me out first. If he still hates me after, I would be completely fine with that.  
My kid brother. The one I secretly was so happy to have. The very one I was hoping to be able to train, once he got out his nursing pod. All those childhood thoughts of how he'll look up to me. All those childhood thoughts of how we would be an unstoppable team, that served Prince Vegeta. All those thoughts were crushed the moment Lord Frieza showed his true colors.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta and I were having a little sparring match when I sensed something off. And from the looks of it, so did Vegeta. Something about it felt so familiar, and it worried me. Especially since it felt too close to where Chichi and Goten were. Yet I could also sense that Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin were there. Which was making me debating if I should go. But Vegeta suggested that we did. So, I instant transmission us there. Something about this whole thing worried me. Even though I could sense there wasn't a fight happening, it still concerned me that it was too close to home. Especially when it involved Chichi.

I transmission us just outside my home, and it seemed that nothing was out of place. Yet my nerves were still on edge. Before I could walk to the door, Gohan had come outside. He looked to be concerned, and shortly after, Goten came running out. He was smiling like always, and saying how someone came to visit me. "But dad." I looked at Gohan. "Please, whatever you do, don't get angry." Uh? Why would he tell me this? "Dad, please." I finally told him I promised. When I did, they called out to whoever was inside that they could join us now.

The moment I saw this person, a deep sense of rage was building. Goten kept reminding me about my promise. Goten even hugging me super tight. But seeing _him_ , I was reminded of all the pain he had caused. Like how my little Gohan had to go through so much at such a super young age. How I felt like a failure, in not being able to prevent my son's kidnapping. This _man_ is somewhat a reminder of how my perfect little world was crushed. But then, I slowly started to calm down. Because on the same note, he somehow helped me.

He gave me answers to questions I struggled with. He made me realize that my strength was only limited to my own imagination. He brought Vegeta to earth, where I learned even more of what I am. Now I just couldn't help smile as I walked up to him. He might have been a scar in my life, that brought so much pain. But he was also, in a way, a great blessing. When I finally stood in front of him, I could tell he was nervous. I can't blame him; after all a part of me did want to beat him till I broke every bone in his body. But I can't. I reached out my hand to him. "Hey there." He looked at me in confusion, before he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." Now I was the one confused. Did he just apologize to me? Well, that's a start. I don't hold any resentment or anything against him. It was just a shock to see him. He's also something more than any enemy I ever faced. He's my _brother_. What a strange word to say after so long. I could say it easy when talking about my sons. But saying I had one still felt off. My big _brother_. I might have to get used to saying that for a while.

"I forgive you."

…

The moment my nephew said I could come out I felt nervous. I was still fearing how my kid brother would react to me. When I stepped out and saw him, I was on edge. My nephews promised that they would try to make sure he would at least hear me out first. But the look of anger that came across his face proves he was also edge. But I was surprised to see him calm down so quickly. He even had a smile when he walked over to me. That scared me even more.

But he then reached his hand out to me, and I was confused. What was I supposed to do? So, I took this moment to ask for his forgiveness. Even if he rejects me. Even if he tells me how it was too late. All I could do was try. I felt I didn't deserve his forgiveness, but I really wish I could start over with him. He's my little brother, and it would mean so much to actually get to know him. But if he wants nothing to do with me, I would completely understand. Though my soul would not rest unless I prove to him how much I was deeply sorry. "I forgive you."

What? That actually shocked me. I looked up at him just stun. Yet there he was, smiling at me. He definitely got that from our mother. I was still in disbelief. I wasn't even sure if I was dreaming, or those words actually came out of his mouth. I just didn't know what to say. Soon I noticed that my eldest nephew had walked behind him. He was even asking if my brother was sure about this. To hear him say yes was so surreal. Nephew gave me one more angry look before he relax and smiled. This was so surreal. I couldn't help smile back. "Thank you, even though I feel I do not deserve it." He waved it off and said how everyone deserves a second chance.

He then looked over to his right. "Isn't that right, Vegeta." Vegeta? Prince Vegeta? I looked over and there he was. The prince that I devoted my life to fight alongside, but had always belittled me. The comrades that I thought I could trust, because we vowed to have each other's back. The same prince who I and Nappa felt betrayed by. Even though I actually felt hurt by that, I did have some understanding on his motives. After all, we are practically close in age and pretty much raised under Frieza's control. Well, there is a few things I want to say to him, since he's technically no longer my prince.

"I see you grew a few inches over the years. Have they been watering you properly?" His face was priceless, and I heard a laugh come from next to me. He slowly was walking towards me. Well, if he kills me, I wouldn't feel as awful the second time dying. So, here goes nothing. "If Nappa was here, I bet even he would comment how the _little_ prince finally grew." Now he definitely was angry and I couldn't stop smiling. Take that for all the times you pulled my hair. He just a foot away from me when Kakarot stepped in, and tried to tell Vegeta to calm down. This was too good, but I wasn't going to push my luck. Not yet, anyway.

"Clown move." Instead, Kakarot kept trying to tell the prince to calm down.

"What is with all this noise?" Just then, we turned to see brother's mate stepping outside. She walked right up to brother and had her arms folded. "I hope you're not starting a fight in our yard again. You know how much I hate that." He said how he wasn't and that he's behaving. "Good. There's also two other people who would like to meet you." Without warning, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. I asked if that was normal.

"I'm surprised the harpy didn't pull him by the ear. She must be in a good mood." I just looked at the prince, and was just so confused. I looked to my nephews and they nodded in agreement. Well, I better see how brother is dealing with our parents.

…

As Chichi pulled me inside I couldn't help wonder who she was talking about. She made me take a seat on the couch while she went to go get the two strange kis I sensed. While she did so my sons came inside, and sat next to me. I did happen to notice that Goten seemed to be very excited, as he looked at me. Well, he always gets excited when it came to new things and stuff that caught his interest. So, if he's excited it's probably for a good reason. Also, by now Vegeta and _brother_ came in. _Brother_. I still couldn't really wrap my mind around it. My brother was alive again, and even asked for my forgiveness. I was both happy and conflicted.

It wasn't long that Chichi finally came back with two people. When I saw them, I was just in shock. Who were they? One of them even looked like me. I wasn't sure what I should feel. I looked back to Goten and he was smiling at me. "Aren't you going to say hi?" Uh? I looked back to them and I just didn't know what to do. But I did notice that the female had tears falling down her face. She looked both happy and sad. I just felt confused. Why did Goten asked if I wasn't going to say hi to this people? I don't even know who they are.

I then heard Goten let out a dishearten sigh and I looked at him. He was looking down and even his shoulders hanged. But then he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to them. When I was in front of them it felt awkward. But suddenly I caught whiff of something so familiar, but so forgotten. Why could I smell it now? Was I so thrown off my senses was also off? I just looked at these people, and somehow, I started feeling a pain in my chest. Am I supposed to know them? Why does it feel like I was supposed to know them? All I know is that my brother is alive again. So, who could these people be? Unless they were… were… "Mom? Dad?" They both nodded, and for some reason everything went blank.

…

Did my brother just faint? Well, now I owe Nappa when I die again. I watched as brother's mate tried to wake him up. This was just priceless and I was glad to witness it. When brother finally woke up, he was hugged by mother. Father even ruffled his hair. I couldn't hold back the smile that was growing on my face. In a way, my family was back together. My mother and father with my kid brother. I started feeling this warm feeling inside. Well, until I felt something tap my hand. When I looked down, it was my second nephew. "Thank you." Uh?

That threw me off guard. "Why are you saying thank you?"

"Because for giving my dad the same gift I was given." I asked him what he meant. "Dad was dead when I was born. I didn't know him for the first 6 years of my life. It wasn't until I was going to be 7 that something both wonderful and bad happened."

"You mean that pink blob?"

"Buu. And yeah. Dad was given a day to be with us. It was surprise exciting. But then Buu and I had to say goodbye to a father I never thought I would love so much after a short time with me. And when everything was settled, I was just overjoyed that he actually got to stay for good. I finally had my whole family." I just couldn't help ruffled his hair.

We continued watching Kakarot talking with mom and dad. Eventually the prince requested to speak outside. When we were out, I noticed he was strangely relaxed. I've never seen him relaxed. "Welcome back, you pathetic weakling." It was very shocking to hear him say that with a smile.

"This place did you some. I'm glad to see that." He then said something I never thought I'll ever hear.

"I'm sorry. And I'm glad to see you alive." Before I could even respond, he went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day continues, I still couldn't believe how forgiving Kakarot was. Not to mention how easy going he was when meeting our parents. But then Goten just had to ask and I wasn't sure how I would answer. "Are you going to be alive from now on?" Mother and father frowned before looking my way. It seems I'll be the one to say it.

I crouch down to his level and brace myself. "No." He had asked why. "We were only given a day." He asked why again. "Because that's how it has to be. I could sit here and explain to you how and why but it won't change anything. The fact we were allowed to come back is more than any of us could ask for."

He then looked over to Kakarot and they share this weird smile. "How about we change that." I was about to ask how when he suddenly disappeared. He then reappears sometime after. He walked over to me and had a huge smile. "I hope you're prepared to have Chichi telling you what you can do to help out around here." I was completely confused for a moment until I felt something.

I felt this pulsing vibration through my veins. Hear something beating in my head. I was able to fully _smell_ again. What in heavens did my brother do? I then looked to our parents and the color of their skin wasn't pale anymore. "Kakarot, what did you do?"

"Brought you three back to life, silly." I looked at him full of astonishment. I don't care how he did the impossible, but I was beyond grateful. I pulled him into a tight hug and couldn't stop saying thank you. "It's no problem. After all," I finally set him down and that goofy smile still hasn't left. "Everyone deserves a second chance." At that…

_I couldn't agree more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that it's short but it was difficult to come up with a proper ending. Was trying for a happy "the story continues" type of ending. I hope you enjoyed it at least.
> 
> S/N: Doing a fanfic challenge and if you like you could suggest 1 or 2 characters you would like me to make a oneshot of. Rules: Characters/Ship, a one-line concept. This does not mean give me a full list of things to put into it. I apologize.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
